


The Perfect Excuse

by bramblerose4



Series: Detentionaire Drabbles [3]
Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Lee finally uses the perfect excuse.</p><p>Author's Note: I might do a second part to this about what happens when Lee arrives. Depends on the response I get. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Excuse

Mrs. Ping looked up from the papers she was grading to stare at her son. "Have you forgotten you're grounded until graduation?" She reminded him in Korean. "You are not leaving this house, Lee!"

"But mo-om," Lee answered in kind. "It's a group project. I have to go. If I don't I'll get a failing grade on the assignment. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"What I don't what is you goofing off with your friends and then BS your report at the last minute."

Lee looked scandalized. "What? What are you talking about? I've never done that before," he promised unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh," his mother answered not paying it.

"Besides Cam isn't my partner this time. They were chosen for us beforehand and I got stick with Biffy Goldstein. And trust me, we are not friends."

"Ooh, Buffy Goldstein's kid?" His mother sucked on her teeth as if she'd been struck. "I don't envy you. Fine. Go, but be home before nine!" she said switching back to English.

"Yes, thanks mom. You rock." Lee gave his mother a quick hug around her neck.

Mrs. Ping grimaced. "Yes, yes, just go get A," she ordered before returning to the papers.

Lee pulled out his phone and typed out a text as he ran up the stairs to his room. Mom bought it. Im on the way. See you soon.

He knew he should feel guilty about lying to his mother but the chance to get out the house that wasn't running errands with his mom or going to school didn't happen often.

Gathering his fully stocked backpack he checked his phone to make sure it was fully charged before bounding down the stairs. With a shout of "See ya later!" to his mother he grabbed his skateboard and helmet and headed out the door.

It was a great night out. Hot, but not too hot, and hours of light left before the sun went down. Summer was approaching and the warmth and light filled Lee with the kind of happiness only those who had been trapped inside felt. Plus, the fact he was about to meet up with his partner in crime made him grin like an idiot.

A school project was the perfect excuse to see Biffy outside of detention, was too good an opportunity to let slip through his fingers. He was sorta surprised he'd never thought of it sooner. The lies to his mother might have had something to do with his reluctance to use the excuse. But this time was different because it wasn't a full blown lie. It just depended on the point of view. Biffy and he were partners, but they were partners in crime as well as partners in life. And besides Lee had bought his school books; they were going to work on school work. Eventually. Maybe. If they managed to let the other go long enough to do any work. and if not, Lee was sure they could come up with the perfect excuse for why they needed an extension.


End file.
